


Слюнообмен

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Тьфу тебе в ебало.
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Студенческое взывание к моим мозгам (АУ).  
> https://twitter.com/not_good_dude/status/1067775181337309184

Первый раз Артём подкатывает к Игорю просто так. По приколу.

Он ничего такого не планирует, правда — само собой как-то выходит. Просто ему в один момент становится до смерти скучно наблюдать за жалкими потугами первашей пробиться в сборную их шараги, а тут… _он_. Стоит весь из себя такой серьезный и собранный, с ледяным спокойствием, написанном на все еще по-детски круглом лице, и обжигающе-горячей решимостью, горящей в глазах. Ну прямо-таки олицетворение уверенности и невозмутимости. Только вот Дзюба видит, как пацан нервно теребит вратарские перчатки в руках. _Нервничает._ Как и все тут. Зато строит из себя…

_«На словах ты Лев Толстой, а на деле…»._

Артём усмехается.

Нет, ну как он может мимо такого пройти?

— Эй! — басит он, привлекая внимание всех в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг. Игорь тоже в стороне не остается: оборачивается и глядит на Дзюбу недоуменно, когда понимает, что обращается тот именно к нему. И Артём, намереваясь выбить парня из равновесия окончательно, продолжает: — Ты чего такой смурной? Прям Принцесса Несмеяна!

Вокруг раздаются редкие смешки, и Дзюба, довольный произведенным эффектом, расплывается в озорной улыбке, обводя товарищей взглядом. Подпирающий спиной скамейку Смолов сдержанно ухмыляется в ответ, а в глазах читается насмешливое: «Можешь и лучше, Дзю». Но Артём ни капли не расстраивается — не-а! — и жмет плечами беззаботно, мол, похуй, и так сойдет. А потом вновь поворачивается к Игорю, готовясь вовсю упиваться его смятением, растерянностью и, если повезет, раздражением.

Только вот в ответ он получает целое очаровательное нихуя.

Пацан реагирует совсем не так, как Тёма ожидает: он смотрит на Артёма как на дурачка — снисходительно и даже как-то насмешливо, и Дзюба разве что не пыхтит от возмущения.

Вот же наглый…

— Акинфеев, — орет Черчесов с противоположного конца поля, — на ворота. Смолов, Черышев, Дзагоев, будете пробивать ему пенальти.

— Лучше б Дзюбу позвали, а то он, бедняга, заскучал аж, — ворчит Федя недовольно, но пятую точку с газона все-таки поднимает. И косится на Тёму, ожидая, очевидно, ответной колкости в свой адрес. Только вот Дзюба в сторону Смолова не поворачивается даже, пропуская его слова мимо ушей, и обиженно сопит, глядя на вмиг напрягшегося вратаря.

Выражение лица у Игоря вообще не меняется — такое же спокойное, почти каменное, — а в глазах все так же пылает былая решимость. Волнение выдают только движения — резкие, дерганные — да дрожащие пальцы, которые он торопливо прячет внутри цветастых вратарских перчаток. А так и не скажешь, что переживает, как девчонка на первом свидании.

Артём решает срочно это исправить.

— Ты такой напряженный, что смотреть страшно, — прежде чем Акинфеев успевает среагировать, Артём материализуется рядом и закидывает руку ему на плечо. Чтоб не удрал. — Не парься ты так. Хочешь, на удачу поцелую?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дзюба тянет к Игорю свои искусанные в мясо губы, бессовестно нарушая чужое личное пространство. И вот такой наглости Игорь выдержать уже не в силах: он дергается, отскакивая от Дзюбы, как от чумного, бормочет себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное и глядит глазами дикими-дикими, впервые с момента встречи высунувшись из своего кокона холодного равнодушия и напускного спокойствия. И Тёма сияет, испытывая от этого какой-то детский восторг, разглядывает красные акинфеевские уши почти с нежностью.

Где-то на заднем плане ржет позабавленный развернувшейся перед ним сценой Кокорин.

Артём наблюдает за тем, как вратарь на негнущихся ногах спешит к освобожденным специально для него воротам, и думает, что из десяти положенных ему мячей Игорь отобьет в лучшем случае только половину.

Игорь отбивает все.

Само собой, в команду его берут не задумываясь — в конце концов, надо быть как минимум богом, чтоб отбить Федин крученый. Артём за новоиспеченным богом, что отныне стоит у них на воротах, наблюдает задумчиво. И думает про себя, что с _таким_ пополнением год обещает быть интересным. Пацан новых товарищей по команде приветствует сдержанно: улыбается он им натянуто, если не сказать недоверчиво, но протянутые для приветствия руки жмет охотно. Тёма находит это все занятным.

Парнишка сам по себе занятный.

— Артём. Дзюба, — представляется нападающий, когда очередь доходит до него, и расплывается в шкодливой улыбке. Рукопожатие у Акинфеева крепкое, а взгляд — цепкий и внимательный. Забирающийся под самую кожу и пускающий табун мурашек вниз по спине.

— Игорь. Акинфеев, — в тон ему отвечает мальчишка, щуря карие глаза. Выглядит он при этом донельзя хитро, отчего улыбка у Дзюбы становится еще шире.

Да уж. Год точно будет интересным.

***

Следующие сто двадцать семь раз Артём подкатывает к Игорю, потому что этот его чересчур важный вид Дзюбу до смерти бесит.

Серьезно, блять, он в свои восемнадцать выглядит так, словно ему вот-вот стукнет сорокет. Его вечно хмурое ебало вызывает у Артёма нервный тик и непреодолимое желание врезать, чтобы стереть с его лица это недовольное выражение. До насилия он, правда, так и не опускается, решая избрать куда более мирные методы.

Конечно же, в голову ему не приходит ничего, кроме ужасного, бездарного флирта.

— Эй, Игорек, красивые гетры, — Дзюба не стесняется — орет через все поле, ловя довольным взглядом широкие улыбки сокомандников и алые, как маков цвет, кончики Игоревых ушей. — А ножки какие… М-м-м!

— Спасибо, — отвечает Акинфеев сдержанно, прежде чем отправляет одной из этих самых ножек мяч прямо Артёму в голову. А потом бежит ими же двадцать штрафных кругов, впаянных Саламычем за это _«форменное еб твою мать»._

Артём, прижимая к больному месту пакет со льдом, восхищенно свистит Игорю вслед.

— Ебанутый, — беззлобно фыркает сидящий рядом с контуженным Кокорин и качает головой. А Дзюба весь аж сияет, как пятак начищенный, и гордо кивает. Ну что тут можно сказать — что есть, то есть.

Именно поэтому он с завидным упорством продолжает доводить бедного вратаря до ручки. Но тот оказывается крепким орешком.

Не то чтобы Артём ждет другого.

***

На сто двадцать восьмой попытке подкатить к Акинфееву Дзюба решает-таки пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию и вновь тянет к неприступному Игорю свои вечно обветренные губы. Вратарь — что вполне ожидаемо — проявляет чудеса изворотливости и ускользает у форварда прямо из рук.

Грациозно и невозмутимо.

— Иго-о-орь, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — тянет Дзюба страдальчески и хватается за грудь драматично, словно заправский актер. Ошивающиеся рядом Миранчуки сдавленно хихикают, с интересом наблюдая за разворачивающейся драмой. Игорь же, наоборот, впечатленным не выглядит.

— Сердце слева, Артём, — говорит он насмешливо и, закинув спортивную сумку на плечо, выходит из переполненной мужской раздевалки. Стоит Акинфееву скрыться из виду, как «публика» взрывается хохотом, хватаясь за животы и утирая судорожно слезы.

— Мда, Дзю, — хнычет Антон Миранчук, едва не задыхаясь от смеха. — Не берет эту крепость твой флирт.

— О, горе мне! — фыркает в ответ Тёма, кривляясь, что вызывает новый приступ смеха у присутствующих — даже вечно мрачный Илья позволяет себе сдержанно улыбнуться. Довольный произведенным эффектом, Дзюба с чувством выполненного долга отворачивается, принявшись копаться в образовавшейся в его шкафчике свалке, и разговор продолжать, кажется, не собирается вовсе. Поржали и хватит, как говорится. Только вот отчего-то находящийся в игривом расположении духа Кокорин животрепещущую тему закрывать даже не думает.

— Грустное зрелище, — сладко тянет Саша и хитро щурит глаза. Провоцирует. Артём знает это прекрасно.

Но, как лох последний, конечно же, реагирует.

— Че это грустное? — возмущается он. Кокорин фыркает.

— А какое еще? — нападающий насмешливо вскидывает светлые брови. — Уж месяц клинья к Игорюшке подбиваешь, но даже легкого чмока в щечку не добился. Это ли не грустно?

Дзюба смотрит на друга долго и пристально, почти даже не мигая, буравит того полным презрения взглядом, словно вот-вот возьмет и накинется на него с кулаками… Но уже в следующее же мгновение расплывается в озорной улыбке. Артём — как и все вокруг — прекрасно осознает, что Сашка провоцирует почем зря, хоть и знает прекрасно о том, что это бездарное заигрывание с Игорем — лишь попытка вытащить из вечно серьезного парня хоть каплю эмоций, а потому не значит ровным счетом ничего. Поэтому и не обижается на Сашу от слова «совсем». Ну, стебет и стебет — Тёма подыграет, ему не в падлу.

— Не грусти, Кокош, — говорит Артём ласково и изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться. — Чмокну я Игорька — вот увидишь!

— Смотри мне, — Кокорин грозит другу пальцем сурово, а потом и сам расплывается в улыбке. Дзюба отдает Саше честь шутливо и клянется выполнить обещание, как только «выпадет возможность».

Возможность выпадает скоро. А вот шанс ею воспользоваться — нет.

Когда Игорь валится на землю неуклюже, пытаясь отбить летящий в ворота мяч, никто ничего даже не понимает сначала. Ну, упал и упал — вратарь ведь, на землю валится раз сто на дню. Коллективное беспокойство просыпается только тогда, когда Акинфеев, схватившись за ушибленное колено, с газона так и не встает.

— Что случилось, Игорь? — тренер хмурится, опускаясь рядом. Вратарь, жмурясь от боли, качает головой, не в силах и слова из себя выдавить. Черчесов вмиг мрачнеет и, буркнув столпившимся вокруг ребятам разойтись, спешит за медиком.

— Ну, чего ты, Игорек? — Дзюба, к своему стыду, серьезность ситуации просекает не сразу, а потому говорит игриво и жизнерадостно, улыбается лучезарно, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Скажи, где болит. Я поцелую — вдруг легче ста…

Артём даже договорить не успевает, когда Игорь распахивает резко замутненные болью глаза. И смотрит на него с такой непреодолимой _злобой_ , что форвард буквально словами давится, застигнутый врасплох этим шквалом негативных эмоций. Улыбка вмиг сползает с довольного Артёмова лица.

То, что дело дрянь, становится вдруг болезненно очевидно.

Когда Игоря увозят в больницу на скорой, на поле повисает прямо-таки гробовая тишина. Даже шебутные Миранчуки скорбно молчат, с тревогой поглядывая на беседующего со штатным врачом Саламыча. Черчесов с каждой новой фразой медика мрачнеет все больше, хмурит густые брови так, что они у него на переносице почти в одну линию сходятся. О том, что только что произошло, догадываются все, но вслух произнести не решаются. Словно надеются еще, что все обойдется.

Не обходится. Диагноз Акинфееву ставят неутешительный — разрыв крестообразной связки. Большая проблема и для обычного человека. А для спортсмена — почти приговор.

— И что же теперь? — спрашивает Саша Головин неуверенно. Станислав Саламович сокрушенно качает головой. Тут и говорить нечего — расстроен, невооруженным глазом видно. Все прекрасно знают, что Черчесов намерен был ставить Игоря в стартовый состав, но теперь, когда о том, что Акинфеев вернется уже в этом году, можно не мечтать даже, об этом и речи не идет. Да и вернется ли он вообще — большой вопрос, если честно. Игорь в команде, конечно, не незаменим — у них все еще есть Лунев. И Андрей — отличный вратарь.

Но Игорь — стена.

Уже вечером Артём находит страницу Акинфеева в Вконтакте, собираясь с духом, чтоб чиркнуть Игорю пару строк. Он хоть и не хотел обижать вратаря своим глупым высказыванием, но испанский стыд за собственное поведение на тренировке все-таки опускается на Артёмовы плечи многотонным грузом, поэтому извиниться перед Игорем для Тёмы теперь — чертова необходимость. Однако сказать — как, впрочем, и обычно, — оказывается гораздо легче, чем сделать, поэтому Дзюба еще долго гипнотизирует пустой диалог, прежде чем отправить-таки довольно скупое:

_«Игорь, привет. Слушай, я тут извиниться хотел за сегодня…»._

Артёму неловко. Еще более неловко, чем было буквально мгновение назад. Он перечитывает написанное несколько раз, прежде чем новая волна стыда накрывает его с головой. Дзюба, тяжело вздохнув, тянется к мышке, намереваясь удалить сообщение, пока Игорь не зашел в сеть и не увидел этих его жалких потуг извиниться.

Но Акинфеев, словно почувствовав все его душевные терзания, тут же объявляется в онлайне.

Поэтому Артёму остается только в ужасе наблюдать за тем, как _«Игорь Акинфеев набирает сообщение»_.

_«Да забей. Ты же не знал, что оно все так выйдет»._

И не успевает Дзюба очухаться, как следом прилетает:

_«Не переживай»._

И поцелуйчик в конце.

***

Из-за травмы остаток сезона, который для него и начаться-то толком не успел, Акинфеев, конечно же, пропускает. Да и в начале нового он так и не объявляется, поэтому, в конечном итоге, его появления на поле после зимнего перерыва никто уже и не ждет.

А он появляется. Сваливается на голову внезапно, прямо как снег в июне.

— Игорь, — Черчесов хоть и рад ему безмерно, но при виде уверенно направляющегося в его сторону вратаря как-то странно шевелит усами. Артём, Акинфеева сначала даже не признавший, от удивления пропускает кокоринскую передачу — глядит на Игоря во все глаза, долго и пристально изучая. Они, несмотря на то, что учатся в одном универе, за те полтора года, на которые Игорь выпал из бесконечного круговорота тренировок и матчей, даже не пересеклись ни разу, оттого Дзюба, как ни старается, взгляда от вратаря отвести не может.

Игорь изменился. Похудел — если не сказать осунулся, — отчего черты лица его, по-детски круглые когда-то, стали четче, острее. Особенно теперь выделяются скулы: кажется, только дотронься — обязательно порежешься. А недельная небритость на бледном лице внешне делает его еще взрослее. Еще серьезнее.

Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж _еще_.

— Здравствуйте, Станислав Саламович, — Акинфеев вежливо улыбается тренеру и тянет руку для рукопожатия. Черчесов не без удовольствия возвращает любезность — Артём не уверен, но с противоположного конца поля рукопожатие их выглядит крепким.

— Это что, Игорь там? — удивляется Денис, во все глаза наблюдая за мирно беседующими Акинфеевым и Черчесовым. Дзюба мычит утвердительно, ловя каждое движение вратаря, словно завороженный. И жрет его при этом глазами так бесстыже, что в какой-то момент получает болезненный тычок по ребрам от стоящего рядом Сашки.

— В руках себя держи, Тёмыч, — тянет он, хитро поглядывая на друга, и Артём дергается вдруг, понимая, что как-то слишком уж он на Игоре _залип_. От этой мысли кровь тут же приливает к щекам, и форвард краснеет мучительно, как пойманная за чем-то очень неприличным школьница.

— Пацаны, вы посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал! — орет Артём, бесстыже переводя тему. Правда, к огромному его неудовольствию, улыбка на Сашином лице становится только шире. Кокорин, хоть и не говорит ни слова, все прекрасно понимает, и это бесит Дзюбу до чертиков.

Потому что сам Артём нихера не понимает.

— Ух ты, какие люди!

— Игоре-е-ек!

— Смотрите-ка, живой!

— В смысле, «смотрите-ка, живой»? Братик, ты ебанулся, что ли?

— Ой, да закройтесь вы оба! Айда здороваться!

Ребята галдят наперебой, словно кучка детсадовцев, и спешат к неожиданному гостю почти бегом, чтобы поздороваться. Ну, и не упустить возможность увильнуть от выжавших из них все соки упражнений между делом. Как можно, когда у них такой повод?

Артём тоже в стороне не остается: бежит к Акинфееву вместе со всеми, улыбаясь, что называется, во все тридцать два. Только на душе у него при этом все равно _неспокойно_. Он хоть и рад видеть Игоря, живого и здорового, безмерно — как и все тут, впрочем, — но чувствует он себя при виде вратаря как-то совсем уж неловко, словно подросток, застигнутый первой любовью. Что занятно, если вспомнить, сколько раз Артём бессовестно к нему подкатывал и лез с поцелуями.

Забавно, конечно, выходит.

— Игорь, ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть… — стоит парням заслышать серьезный тон тренера, как весь их энтузиазм в одно мгновение куда-то испаряется. Все тут же, как по команде, тормозят — среагировать не успевает, разве что, вечно сонный Головин, на лице у которого написана такая степень недосыпа, что никаких чудес ловкости от него ждать, само собой, не приходится. Поэтому, когда Саша врезается в спину младшего Миранчука, никто и не удивляется даже.

— Блять, Лёха, — зато возмущается Головин очень рьяно: на близнеца он глядит до того недовольно, что, если бы не вселенская усталость, плескавшаяся у него в глазах, то их с Миранчуком наверняка пришлось бы разнимать. Но еще, как говорится, не вечер, потому что Антон, раздраженный тем, что их с братом _опять_ перепутали, восклицает оскорбленно:

— Вообще-то, я — Антон!

Дело, быть может, и кончилось бы дракой, если бы до чертиков раздраженный Кутепов не гаркнул недовольно:

— А ну-ка, заткнулись!

Горе-спорщики, хоть и буравят друг друга недовольными взглядами, все же пристыженно замолкают, и команда, наконец, обращает все свое внимание на Акинфеева с Черчесовым, увлеченных своей беседой настолько, что столпившиеся неподалеку ребята, бессовестно греющие уши, так и остаются незамеченными.

— Я хочу видеть тебя в стартовом составе, Игорь. Но в этом сезоне поставить тебя туда не могу, — на лице у Черчесова написано искреннее сожаление — редкий гость на вечно суровом лице. — Да и колено твое…

— С коленом все нормально, — отвечает Игорь уверенно, не давая Станиславу Саламовичу и шанса закончить. Артём видит этот хорошо знакомый огонек решимости у вратаря в глазах, который полыхает так ярко, что у Дзюбы не остается ни капли сомнений — Акинфеев своего добьется.

— Может быть, все-таки дождешься начала следующего сезона? — предпринимает еще одну вялую попытку уболтать упрямца Черчесов, хоть ни на что, судя по виду, особо не надеется.

— Нет, Станислав Саламович, — Игорь, что вполне ожидаемо, упрямо качает головой. — Дело не в стартовом составе. Да, я хочу играть, но для начала я хочу хотя бы к тренировкам вернуться. Я не могу ждать, я _хочу_ тренироваться, понимаете? Для меня сейчас это — главное.

— Да ладно вам, Станислав Саламыч, — вклинивается в диалог кто-то из ребят внезапно. И Артём даже не понимает сначала, что этот «кто-то» — он сам. Рот открывается сам собой, язык словно живет своей жизнью, ворочаясь совсем без его ведома, и Тёму это, наверное, даже пугает. Только вот отступать уже некуда, да и ничего зазорного он, по сути, не делает, поэтому, налепив улыбочку на лицо, нападающий бодро продолжает: — Пустите вы парня тренироваться. Вон, рвется как.

— Да, Станислав Саламыч! Ну чего вы? — к уговорам быстро подключаются и остальные — особенно громко ратует за благое дело Лунев, первый месяц переживавший из-за вынужденного ухода Игоря из команды так, словно он к акинфеевской травме лично руку приложил. Остальные галдят не менее громко — так, словно от пребывания Акинфеева в сборной уже в этом сезоне зависят их жизни. Игорь, никак не ожидавший такой вспышки энтузиазма, даже дар речи теряет, смотрит на ребят так удивленно, словно впервые видит.

 _Таким_ Акинфеева, откровенно растерянным и удивленным, Артём видит впервые. Он глядит на вратаря во все глаза, завороженный этим зрелищем, и чувствует себя так, словно ему чистый восторг по венам пустили.

Дожили, блять.

— Так, закрыли все рты сейчас же, — гаркает Станислав Саламович грозно, но всерьез злиться, кажется, и не думает. Он обводит каждого члена команды пристальным взглядом, прежде чем вновь обращает все свое внимание на Игоря. — Послезавтра у нас матч. Отстоишь на ноль — будешь играть в этом сезоне. Договорились?

Игорь, все еще не отошедший от столь радушного приема, сначала никак не реагирует — лишь хлопает глазами растерянно, словно не понимает, где он находится и что происходит. Но Акинфеев не был бы Акинфеевым, если бы в считанные секунды не собрал себя в кучу. Мгновение — и перед ними вновь стоит уверенный, не по годам серьезный парень, глаза которого, как и прежде, горят непоколебимой решимостью.

— Договорились, — кивает он. Черчесов задумчиво глядит на вратаря, изучает его с нескрываемым интересом, словно видит впервые, и тоже кивает — чисто машинально, витая при этом где-то в своих мыслях. Как будто ставит галочку в голове. И Артёму отчего-то кажется, что для себя тренер уже все решил.

В принципе, Артём не ошибается.

***

Для Игоря игра — первая за эти полтора года — проходит, мягко говоря, не очень.

— Это ебанная катастрофа, — говорит Смолов, глядя на табло со счетом.

Счет два-ноль — не в их пользу, конечно, — и времени до конца не больше минуты. Черчесов на кромке поля едва не кипит от _уже не сдерживаемой ярости_ и разве что еще не пылает, как один древнегреческий бог из всем знакомого мультика. Артём думает, что аналогия очень даже забавная.

Жаль, что ситуация — нет.

Дзюба переводит взгляд на стоящего в воротах Игоря и качает головой непроизвольно. Вот кому действительно не позавидуешь. Акинфеев, несмотря на знакомую ауру спокойствия и невозмутимости, витающую вокруг него, и сам едва не полыхает от досады и злости. Артём может себе представить. А еще он может себе представить, как Черчесов будет чихвостить вратаря уже минут через пять, и к горлу вдруг подкатывает жалость. Дзюба в очередной раз подвисает, когда распознает теплящееся внутри чувство, которое, вопреки здравому смыслу, испытывает к Игорьку. Вопрос _«какого же, собственно, хера»_ — само собой, риторический — жжет горьким осадком язык, но Артём всячески пытается от него отделаться. Сплевывает даже, словно это ему как-то поможет, и делает попытку сосредоточиться на игре. Но вот тут-то, конечно, и раздается финальный свисток.

Дзюба смотрит на злющего Станислава Саламовича и протяжно стонет.

Дзюба смотрит на злющего Станислава Саламовича и понимает — все, пиздец.

— Это что такое, блять, было? — начинает Черчесов без всяких предисловий: просто врывается в раздевалку, сверкая горящими от злости глазами, и сходу начинает орать. Парни, все как один, понуро опускают головы, не решаясь смотреть тренеру в глаза. Потому что знают, что обосрались по полной и что гнев им на головы вот-вот посыпется вполне заслуженный. Не отводит взгляд только Акинфеев, глядящий открыто и прямо, глаза прятать даже не думая. Само собой, Саламыч это замечает и тут же цепляется. — Что это, я спрашиваю, было, а? Акинфеев?

— Проеб, — отвечает Игорь честно, и команда едва не задыхается от ужаса. Но Игорю, очевидно, этого оказывается мало, потому что буквально в следующее мгновение он абсолютно безжалостно добавляет: — Мой проеб.

В раздевалке повисает гробовая тишина — ребята даже дыхание задерживают, чувствуя коконом окутавшее все и вся напряжение. И с опаской смотрят на замолкшего Черчесова, глядящего на вратаря почти в упор. Надеяться на то, что тренер сменит гнев на милость глупо — играли они сегодня откровенно слабо, а в защите проебались так знатно, что до самого выпуска оправдываться придется. Но все это в какой-то момент уходит на второй план, просто вылетает из головы у всех. У всех до единого.

— Разбор полетов будет завтра, — Станислав Саламович, хоть и сердится еще, говорит спокойно и невозмутимо. Словно это не он минуту назад орал так, что у всех в радиусе ста метров уши закладывало. Он обводит глазами присутствующих и останавливает в конце концов взгляд на напряженном, словно нерв, Акинфееве. — Жду всех завтра в пять. И чтоб без опозданий. Тебя, Акинфеев, тоже касается.

— Подождите, но как же это… — у Игоря такое лицо, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла огрели. От удивления он распахивает карие глаза так широко, что отдаленно становится похож на сову. И Черчесова, очевидно, это — _все это_ — немало так веселит, потому что Дзюба мамой поклясться готов — тренер усиленно прячет в роскошных усах едва сдерживаемую улыбку.

— Что такое, Игорь? — серьезности в его тоне, что вполне ожидаемо, никакой, и парочка особо смелых ребят фыркает сдавленно, отмечая перемену в настроении тренера. Черчесов даже бровью в их сторону не ведет.

— Вы сказали, что позволите мне вернуться к тренировкам, только если я на ноль отстою, — говорит Игорь неуверенно. Станислав Саламович удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Когда это я такое говорил? — тянет он насмешливо. — Я такое говорил, парни?

Ребята, сбитые с толку не меньше самого Акинфеева, переглядываются между собой и качают головами неуверенно, не совсем догоняя, чего от них хотят.

— Я не очень понимаю…

— Я сказал, что пущу тебя играть, если отстоишь на ноль, — объясняет Черчесов, снисходительно улыбаясь. — В _основной состав_ , понимаешь? А тренироваться я тебя и так бы пустил — раз уж ты так рвешься, кто я такой, чтобы тебя останавливать? Поэтому приступаешь завтра. Понятно объясняю?

Игорь кивает на автомате, хлопая густыми ресницами так часто, что запросто мог бы вызвать маленький торнадо, если бы хорошенько постарался. Черчесов напускает на себя дохера загадочный вид, щурится хитро, оглядывая подопечных, и, прежде чем, насвистывая что-то себе под нос довольно, предоставить-таки подопечных самим себе, хлопает зависшего вратаря по плечу.

Ребята молчат какое-то мгновение растерянно, словно пытаются переварить то, что только что, на их глазах буквально, случилось, а потом раздевалка буквально взрывается радостными возгласами и поздравлениями. Молчит только Игорь, который, очевидно, не до конца понимает сути происходящего. Ну, либо просто поверить не может собственному счастью. Выражение его лица меняется с молниеносной скоростью — от полного непонимания до чистейшего восторга буквально за секунду. Артём наблюдает за этими переменами с уже привычным ему интересом, будто загипнотизированный. А потом Игорь берет и улыбается — прямо-таки расплывается в улыбке, как Чеширский Кот, — и тут Артёма как током прошибает.

Дзюба смотрит на Игоря и думает, что человеческие эмоции Акинфееву пиздец как к лицу.

Дзюба ловит себя на этой мысли и подвисает.

А Игорь так и стоит довольный-довольный, улыбаясь бесстыже-восторженно, и разве что не светится от овладевшего им полностью счастья. Артём смотрит на все это безобразие и усиленно думает. В голове в экстренном порядке загорается красная лампочка.

_Пиздец._


	2. Chapter 2

Лето перед четвертым курсом Тёма проводит с Кокориным в Сочи. Дзюба понятия не имеет, каким ветром их туда заносит, — просто в один момент, сразу после летней сессии, они резко пакуют чемоданы, и едут на вокзал, порешав, что тухнуть в Москве в их последнее лето перед выходом в _очень взрослую_ жизнь — совсем не вариант. Билет берут в по первому попавшемуся на глаза направлению — Сочи. Снимают одну на двоих комнату где-то в пригороде, у добродушной старушки, готовящей им охуенные пирожки с яйцом и луком на ужин, и живут там до середины августа, целыми днями шатаясь по городу и слоняясь по пляжам, где бесстыже флиртуют с девчонками. А потом, словно монахи какие-то, уматывают в горы «на день-два», которые проводят в палатках в чудесной компании комаров и таких же, как они, нищебродов, которым не хватило денег на то, чтобы остановиться в Розе Хутор. Это, конечно, немного портит общее впечатление от поездки, но несмотря на это, в родную, пропахшую жареной картошкой, пивом и отравой для тараканов общагу парни возвращаются довольными и отдохнувшими.

А к концу августа подтягиваются остальные, в том числе их сокомандники, тоже решившие не сидеть в Москве и разъехавшиеся на каникулы кто куда. Дзюба не слишком вникал, кто и куда.

Но при этом он наверняка знал, что Игорь уехал домой, в Видное.

И нет, он вовсе не узнавал специально. Просто услышал. Краем уха. Где-то.

~~Всю душу чуть из Акинфеева не вытряс, пока тот, наконец, не признался.~~

Вообще, за все время каникул Артём старается не думать об Игоре слишком много, потому что отношения их в прошлом сезоне закончились на довольно-таки странной ноте. Ну, то есть закончились они так для _Артёма_. Он в душе не ебет, что это, нахуй, такое было, но после того матча с Акинфеевым на воротах у Тёмы в голове будто щелкнуло что-то, активировав тем самым некий защитный механизм. И отношения у товарищей по команде незаметно так, но изменились. Нет, он, конечно, все так же лип к вратарю, словно репейник, но делал это куда менее настойчиво, не прыгал на него и не пытался заграбастать в свои медвежьи объятия ( _«ну, у него же колено больное, парни»_ ). А губы свои обветренные и вовсе больше к Игорьку не тянул ( _«хуй ли ржете, не пять же мне лет, в самом деле!»_ ). Сальные шуточки хоть никуда так и не делись, но стали, правда, менее сальными — Акинфеев даже не закатывал почти глаза, когда Тёма принимался горлопанить через все поле дурацкие комплименты.

Дзюба хоть и не большой любитель заниматься самокопанием, но в последнее время он все чаще и чаще принимается анализировать свои действия — и _о-щу-ще-ни-я_ , — отчаянно силясь понять, как так вышло, что безобидный прикол вылился… Артём даже не уверен пока, _во что именно_ он вылился. И это пугает его до усрачки. Он уверен только в том, что это загадочное что-то _уже_ не сулит ему нихуя хорошего. Потому что ему хоть и страшно в этом признаваться — даже самому себе, черт возьми! — но эта его шутовская одержимость Игорем грозилась вот-вот перерасти в самую что ни на есть _настоящую._

Если уже не переросла.

От одной только мысли об этом тараканы в Тёминой черепной коробке в спешке активируют _«код красный»_.

Артём изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что все это — сплошные глупости. Он просто запутался чутка. Вот и все. Но убедить — _обмануть_ — себя ему так и не удается. Ровно как и не в меру внимательного Кокорина, сразу же заметившего внутренние метания лучшего друга. Сложить дважды два и связать это все со ставшим в какой-то момент предметом особого Артёмова интереса Акинфеевым особого труда ему тоже не составляет. Недостает Сашке только проницательности: до того, что Тёму срочно надо вытаскивать из болота, в котором он уже увяз почти по самые уши, он так и не допирает, вместо этого принимаясь стебать Дзюбу так, что и в глаз ему за такое прописать было бы не грех.

Но Артём отчего-то молчит, как партизан, проявляя настоящие чудеса терпимости и смирения, совершенно несвойственные его взрывной натуре, и тихо-молча продолжает загоняться.

В итоге к началу сентября у Артёма нервно дергается глаз.

— Что, волнуешься перед встречей со своей принцессой? — Кокорин хитро щурит светлые глаза, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией друга на свои слова. Но Артём только отмахивается привычно, плюхаясь на полуоблезшую скамейку.

— Ой, да захлопнись, Кокош, — фыркает Дзюба. И ничего он не ждет — Кокорин все это себе просто придумал. Артём закатывает глаза, когда Саша растягивает губы в хитрющей _ну-да-конечно-так-я-тебе-и-поверил_ улыбке, и принимается усердно шнуровать бутсы, надеясь только, что Сашка не увидел, как он, Тёма, _покраснел_.

Окей, ладно. Возможно, ему немного — вот прямо самую капельку — любопытно увидеть Игоря после почти трех месяцев ~~разлуки~~ перерыва. Но желание это продиктовано не столько тем, что Тёма по нему соскучился, сколько жаждой расставить-таки все точки над «i». Эта проклятая неопределенность мучает Дзюбу так, что впору волком выть, оттого желание расквитаться со всем этим поскорее для Артёма — что-то сродни дикой необходимости.

Да и в конце-то концов, мужик он или нет?

— Эй, Тёмыч, посмотри, кто объявился, — Саша играет бровями — получается у него при этом так убого, что если бы не охвативший Тёму мандраж, он бы не преминул высмеять Кокорина — и принимается тыкать друга локтем куда-то меж ребер, привлекая дзюбино внимание.

— Да перестань ты меня тыкать! — возмущается Артём, возвращая другу любезность и принимаясь в ответ пиздить его так, что Сашка, знатно охуев от прилетевшей ответочки, вынужден спасаться бегством, ища защиты за спиной у высокого Ерохина, миролюбиво болтающего с загорелым и улыбчивым Денисом.

— Что, опять ваши брачные игры? — раздается насмешливый голос прямо у Тёмы за спиной, и Дзюба вздрагивает — не то от неожиданности, не то от испуга, — со всей этой ерундой, которую в очередной раз замутил Кокорин, даже не заметив, как Игорь буквально вырос у него за спиной.

Артём разворачивается на все сто восемьдесят градусов так резко, что путается в собственных ногах и едва не падает на ничего не подозревающего Акинфеева. Но вратарские инстинкты внутри него не дремлют, и стоит Тёме опасно накрениться в его сторону, как Игорь уже вовсю готовится ловить это двухметровое чудо на радость публике. Отчаянно машущий руками Дзюба, только лишь представив, как довольны останутся ребята — _Кокорин_ — его падением прямо в Игоревы руки, принимается махать ими еще отчаяннее. Равновесие худо-бедно сохранить удается, и Артём, поболтавшись еще немного из стороны в сторону, как осина на ветру, хмурится, прежде чем буквально взорваться праведным гневом:

— Акинфеев, блять! Какого хера пугать так? — искренне возмущается форвард. Игорь жмет плечами.

— Извини, — говорит он, но виноватым даже не выглядит. Наоборот, вопреки привычному всем не в меру серьезному образу, на лице у него расцветает шкодливая улыбка. — Не хотел пугать — только поздороваться.

— Ну? Поздоровался? — хмуро спрашивает Артём, глядя на такого довольного вратаря, и с опаской прислушивается к собственным _о-щу-ще-ни-ям_.

— Нет, — отвечает Акинфеев беззаботно и протягивает Тёме руку. — Привет.

Но Дзюба медлит и возвращать любезность не спешит. Смотрит на протянутую руку как на что-то чужеродное, словно боится, что, если он ответит на рукопожатие, Игорь его без кисти оставит. Или не постесняется и вовсе откусит руку по самый локоть. Это наводит на Тёму такой ужас, какой он даже перед монстрами под собственной кроватью в детстве не испытывал.

И судя по тому, как Игорь хмурится озадаченно, внимательно наблюдая за малейшим изменением в Тёмином настроении, весь его мыслительный процесс, очевидно, отразился у него на лице.

 _«Долбоеб»_ , — ругает Артём себя мысленно, замечая недоумение на смуглом от загара лице. Он словно в замедленной съемке наблюдает, как Игорь в смятении медленно убирает протянутую ладонь. Тараканы в голове Дзюбы тут же в панике разбегаются кто куда, и нападающий, даже не успев хорошенько все обдумать, перехватывает Игореву руку еще прежде, чем Акинфеев успевает спрятать ее в кармане спортивных шорт, и сжимает ее с такой силой, что вратарь болезненно морщится.

Как в омут с головой ныряет.

— Э-э-э, — Игорь, не ожидавший такого поворота вот от слова «совсем», трясет руку вяло в неком подобии рукопожатия. Но в большей степени пытаясь освободить ее из железной хватки нападающего. — Я тоже, эм…рад тебя видеть.

— Ага, — мычит Дзюба в ответ, не сильно вникая в суть Игоревых слов. Он смотрит на вратаря почти что изумленно, наблюдая за Акинфеевым и его героическими попытками вернуть-таки собственную ладонь в свое полное распоряжение, как за чрезвычайно редким, диковинным зверьком.

Потому что вопреки всем опасениям, от прикосновения к Игорю он _ничего не чувствует._ Ни электрического разряда, ни пресловутых фейерверков в голове — _ни-че-го._ И Артёму от счастья впору по всему полю радостно прыгать…

Только вот легче ему почему-то так и не становится. И _бес-по-кой-ство_ это противное тоже никуда не девается. Наоборот, лишь сильнее сжимает своими костлявыми пальцами Тёмино горло, медленно, но верно превращаясь в самую настоящую _па-ра-ной-ю._ Артём просто не может расслабиться — ни сейчас, ни потом, — будучи совершенно не в состоянии побороть этот липкий страх, что все это ему только почудилось. Что чувства эти его, неправильные и неуместные, не делись никуда — лишь притаились на время, выжидая удобного случая, чтобы накатить в один момент, подобно цунами, с новой, удвоенной, силой.

Разве может Дзюба позволить этому случится?

Само собой, нет. Поэтому, порешав, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, он принимается бдеть. Да, просто бдеть.

Бдеть и не подозревать даже, что закапывает себя постепенно в собственноручно вырытой могиле.

На первый взгляд, ничего в Артёмовом поведении не меняется: он все так же льнет к вратарю, словно ему там, рядом с Игорем, медом намазано, ходит за ним хвостом, шутит шутки, потребные и не очень, разбавляя их комплиментами в адрес его новых «сексуальных пурпурных гетр» и взгляда «ух какого горячего, прям здесь бы отдался». Тёма дурачится, как может, шутками и прибаутками пытаясь отвести всеобщий взор от своего собственного, непривычно серьезного и внимательного, прикованного к Игорю и только к нему.

Тёма смотрит на Акинфеева не так, как прежде. Смотрит чаще, смотрит внимательнее. Чисто машинально ищет его взглядом, когда Черчесов дает им вольную хотя бы на пять минут, следит так пристально, словно боится, что, если он упустит вратаря из виду хотя бы на миллисекунду, тот обязательно появится у него за спиной и…

Только вот что «и» Артём так и не придумал. Да и нет в этом никакого смысла, если уж говорить на чистоту, ведь дело и не в Игоре вовсе. И даже не в том, как внимательно и пристально Тёма принимается за ним следить — _нет_. Дзюба и раньше с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за малейшим изменением в выражении акинфеевского лица, когда шутил и балагурил, стремясь выбить вратаришку из колеи. Но на самого _Игоря_ Артём никогда не смотрел, и в этом кроется вся блядская проблема. Потому что стоит ему сменить угол обзора, как Игорь Акинфеев тут же перестает быть просто не по годам серьезным парнем, которого весело выводить из себя. И если сначала все это видится форварду не более чем мерой предосторожности, отчаянной попыткой предотвратить то неизбежное, что тенью маячит на горизонте, то спустя какое-то время Артём с ужасом понимает, что все это его начинает, блять, _затягивать._

Потому что Игорь внезапно интересный. И не такой серьезный на поверку. Он, как выясняется, умеет веселиться и шутить — а не только язвить и сарказничать, — отлично находя баланс между этими двумя состояниями.

Игорь неожиданно дипломатичный. При всей своей принципиальности он не всегда стоит на своем безапелляционно, умея, когда надо, пойти на уступки. Эти две ипостаси в нем отлично уживаются.

Игорь — отличный друг и товарищ. Тёме остается только диву даваться, как он этого не замечал никогда. Акинфеев за своих готов горой стоять, грызть за свою команду глотки, даже сидя на скамейке запасных. Что он, собственно, и делал весь остаток сезона — в конце концов, Черчесов слов своих на ветер не бросает, — отстаивая интересы команды до посинения прямо из технической зоны.

А еще Игорь _блядски красивый_ , и когда Артём понимает это, менять что-то уже слишком поздно, потому что… Ну, а хуйли тут сделаешь, когда и так уже все бездарно проворонил? А ведь исправить все пытался — только хуже сделал.

Как и всегда, собственно.

Но страшное самое даже не то, что другой парень кажется ему, Артёму, _крайне интересным_ , а то, что ощущается это все нормально и даже _правильно._ Дзюбу от одной только мысли об этом в жар дикий бросает, как в лихорадке, и нападающему только за голову хвататься остается.

А что еще ему, несчастному, делать?

Разве что _отрицать._ Искренне верить, что все это — у Тёмы язык не поворачивается назвать это _тем самым словом на «л»_ — ошибка какая-то. Ему просто гормоны в голову ударили — ну и что, что он не подросток больше? Да и с кем, в самом-то деле, не бывает? Артём вам столько парней назвать может, которые так же, нечаянно совершенно, увлеклись…совсем не теми, кем должны были. Таких куча. Пруд пруди!

~~На самом деле, Артём не знает ни одного, поэтому ему остается только…~~

_Злиться._ Рвать и метать, задаваясь одним-единственным вопросом: «Какого хера именно я?». Дзюба с одержимостью настоящего маньяка ищет крайнего, перебирая в голове всех, начиная с довольного, словно слон, Кокорина, так и не понявшего, в каком дерьме лучший друг увяз, заканчивая вечно невозмутимым Акинфеевым, с самого начала строившим из себя не пойми что — да-да, это ведь исключительно его вина! А чья же еще? Это ведь он спровоцировал, говнюк, притягивал его взгляд, сам того не осознавая.

_«Ну так и в чем же тогда его вина?»._

~~Да ни в чем.~~

Ответ на этот чисто риторический вопрос — который Артём, к слову, так и не решается произнести вслух — пугает нападающего до того, что он, как бы в подтверждение теории о том, что у него как у людей все в принципе не бывает, пропускает традиционное торгашество и сразу ударяется в жуткую _депрессию_.

— Ерунда какая-то, — бурчит Артём раздосадовано, обиженный на весь мир, и натягивает на себя небесно-голубого цвета зенитовскую майку.

 _«Небесно-голубого,_ — голос в Тёминой голове до зубного скрежета похож на Сашкин, — _прямо как твоя ориента…»._

— Тём, ты майку задом наперед…

— Да заткнись ты уже! — внезапно Дзюба буквально взрывается, заставляя так и не выспавшегося за лето Головина, имевшего несчастье оказаться в этот момент рядом со взвинченным нападающим, подпрыгнуть чуть ли не до потолка испуганно.

— Вот так и помогай людям, — полный обиды ответ не заставляет себя ждать, и Артём чувствует нихуевый такой укол вины. Уж кто-кто, а Сашка точно в дзюбиных проблемах виноват не был — просто под горячую руку попал.

— Я это… — Тёма стыдливо опускает глаза, затылком чувствуя полный немого укора взгляд Игоря. — Извини, Сань. Вспылил.

— Вспылил он, — Головин ворчит себе под еще что-то, недовольно-недовольно, словно дед старый, но Артём все же выдыхает облегченно. Раз ворчит — зла не держит, скоро отойдет. А недовольное бурчание он переживет уж как-нибудь. Это всяко проще, чем игнорировать внимательные акинфеевские взгляды.

У Артёма ощущение, что он, блять, горит под этим пристальным взором. Даже тогда, когда Игорь не смотрит. А когда все же смотрит, то он Дзюбе словно под кожу забирается, переворачивает все внутри с ног на голову и табун мурашек по спине вдобавок пускает.

Невыносимо.

— Артём, — Денис возникает буквально из ниоткуда, заставив нападающего вздрогнуть от неожиданности, — у тебя все хорошо?

— Лучше не бывает, — Дзюба врет откровенно плохо и сам это знает. Потому что лица на нем нет, и собрать себя в кучу ну никак не получается — это оказывается совсем не так просто, как кажется.

— Точно? — Артём, глядя в эти полные искреннего участия глаза сердобольного Дениса, чувствует накатывающую волну раздражения. Ну вот и чего он привязался с этими своими «точно-хуечно», а? Сказал «все хорошо» — значит все действительно хорошо.

~~Ну и что, что нихуя, вообще-то, хорошего.~~

— Точно, — Артём кивает уверенно. А потом, словно в доказательство, вписывается с разбегу в штангу и рассекает бровь.

— Взрослый детина, а ведет себя… — Черчесов орет так, что ворота, в штангу которых Артём мгновением ранее так изящно вписался, почти вибрируют от звука его голоса. При этом он осматривает нападающего придирчиво и, вздохнув тяжело, сажает того на газон силой, добавляя раздраженно: — Хватит с вас на сегодня. Отрабатываем пенальти на соседних воротах, а потом можете быть свободны.

— А я? — тянет Дзюба почти жалобно — так, словно это не ему двадцать один в августе стукнуло. Станислав Саламович закатывает глаза.

— Си-иди, — охлаждает он дзюбинский пыл, высматривая убежавшего за аптечкой Акинфеева. — Вот обработают тебе боевое твое ранение и тогда можешь… Игорь, хватит копаться! Давай скорее!

Вратарь послушно ускоряет шаг, уже мгновение спустя протягивая тренеру небольшой ящичек со всякой медицинской ерундой. Артём на Игоря упорно не смотрит, разглядывая шнурки черчесовских кроссовок и молясь, чтобы только не его с ним оставили. Не его только…

— Обработай, будь другом, контуженному рану, а?

Да он издевается, что ли?

— Без проблем, — легко соглашается Игорь, тут же опускаясь на колени рядом с Артёмом. Черчесов довольно кивает и — Дзюба готов в ноги ему вцепиться, лишь бы он не оставлял их с Игорем один на один — спешит к гоняющей балду команде, оставляя парочку наедине.

Вот и что за блядст…

— Ты что-то сказал? — спрашивает Игорь, не отрывая взгляда от аптечки, и Артём до крови прикусывает язык, понимая, что ляпнул это вслух.

— Нет, — все же предпринимает попытку выкрутиться он, и Игорь такой ответ примает, кивая рассеянно и длинными пальцами перебирая всевозможные скляночки, утрамбованные в небольшой пластмассовой коробочке. Артём завороженно наблюдает за каждым его движением, и внезапно ему становится нечем дышать.

А может, это все не с ним происходит, а? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не с ним…

— Ага! — Акинфеев с улыбкой выуживает-таки нужный бутылек — с перекисью, очевидно — и принимается щедро лить прозрачную жидкость на вату. Тёма смотрит на все это и повторяет про себя _«пожалуйстапустьэтобудетнесомной»_ в два раза интенсивней. Как торгаш какой-то.

— А может, все-таки… — попытка откреститься выглядит до нелепого глупо. Да и, признаться, Дзюба уж и сам не понимает, к кому эта мольба обращена. Все равно до адресата не дойдет — это Артём понимает до страшного отчетливо, стоит Игорю коснуться его многострадальной брови.

Игорево прикосновение обжигает. Без шуток. Артём чувствует, как-то место, до которого вратарь дотронулся, буквально горит — о том, что это может быть связано с тем, что рану щиплет из-за контакта с перекисью, Дзюба в этот момент не думает даже. Он смотрит на охуевшего от жизни Акинфеева дикими-дикими глазами, шарахаясь от него, как от чумного.

Тактильный и жадный до касаний Артём, который все никак не мог от Игоря отлипнуть, просто взял сейчас и от него отшатнулся.

— Ты чего? — недоумевает Игорь. В ответ, правда, кроме невнятного бормотания, путного так ничего и не получает.

 _«Влюбился, влюбился, влюби-и-ился-я»,_ — тянет кокоринский голос у него в голове нараспев. Принятие прилетает Артёму прямо в еблет.

Ну, вот и приплыли.

— Ничего, — выдает Дзюба и, подскочив на ноги резко, бежит от Игоря прочь, оставляя его недоумевать еще больше.

Ну что, как там говорится? Был пацан — нет пацана.

Пускайте титры.


	3. Chapter 3

В детстве Артём мечтал стать шпионом. Суперсекретным агентом, чтобы, подобно «агенту 007» из любимой бондианы, выполнять самые опасные задания, путешествовать по миру и ездить на самых крутых тачках из ныне существующих. Ну, и общаться с самыми красивыми девушками, разумеется. Последний пункт, впрочем, юного Дзюбу всегда как-то мало волновал. Что в контексте сегодняшней его проблемы довольно-таки забавно.

Хоть Артёму, вообще-то, и не смешно нихера.

В любом случае, как это ни прискорбно, спецагентом ему стать так и не довелось. А мечта «быть Джеймсом Бондом, когда вырасту» так и осталась детской мечтой. Лет в семь его вниманием всецело завладел футбол, и уже через год Дзюба гонял мячи в футбольной секции, лихо забивая голы в чужие ворота. И хотел однажды стать топовым футболистом, чтобы непременно — _непременно_ — за сборную играть.

Но вот ему двадцать один, он заканчивает физико-математический факультет и мяч гоняет только в качестве хобби. Взросление — та еще мразота, честно говоря. Мечты о профессиональном футболе пришлось отодвинуть на второй план — Артём, впрочем, не бросает надежд это исправить, — а о своем «шпионском» прошлом ему в свои двадцать с хвостиком и вовсе вспоминать не приходится.

Ну, до этого дня.

Вот вы как думаете, каким должен быть настоящий шпион?

Чрезвычайно умным и харизматичным? Да. Хорошим аналитиком и стратегом? Так точно. Подкованным в иностранных языках? Безусловно. А еще настоящий шпион должен быть хорошим актером и уметь сливаться с толпой, чтобы сбросить, в случае чего, с хвоста слежку. И только в этом, пожалуй, Артём и преуспел. Если его умение всеми способами избегать встреч с нежелательным человеком, конечно, можно отнести в категорию «преуспел».

Потому что избегает он этого «нежелательного человека» в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле. Ну, а что еще Тёме делать — искусство маскировки ему, двухметровому и жутко неуклюжему, освоить так и не удалось. Но бегать пока получается. Ровно как и усердно изображать глухого, когда Игорь открывает рот с предложением _«наконец-таки нормально поговорить»_.

Впрочем, надо отдать Акинфееву должное: он достаточно быстро смекает, что нормального разговора у них, скорее всего, не выйдет. И вскоре прекращает любые попытки поговорить на эту тему по душам, не желая, очевидно, доставлять откровенно дергающемуся в его обществе Артёму еще больше неудобств.

Только Игорь не знает, что отсутствие тесного физического контакта с ним — главное для Тёмы неудобство.

Не спрашивайте. Дзюба и сам с трудом себя понимает.

— Так, барышни, внимание!

Резко вытянутый из пучины собственных невеселых мыслей, Артём растерянно моргает. Он в последнее время часто в таком состоянии прибывает — столько дум уже передумал, сколько за всю жизнь не приходилось.

— Ну чего сразу «барышни», Станислав Саламович? — возмущается Антон, вливаясь в толпу товарищей, уже собравшихся вокруг тренера. Дзюба тоже следует чужому примеру, но в эпицентр событий не спешит — встает позади всех с таким отрешенным видом, что Черчесов, глядя на форварда, раздосадовано качает головой.

— Да после такой тренировки вас только барышнями и можно назвать! У нас матч завтра, а вы-ы, — сокрушается он. — Дзюба, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Так точно, Станислав Саламыч, — рапортует Артём вяло.

— Не похоже, — следует сердитый ответ. — Думается мне, что в стартовый состав ты не хочешь.

— Как не хочу? — вмиг оживляется Дзюба. — Да как же…

— Тогда не считай ворон, а слушай внимательно, — отрезает Черчесов, отворачиваясь, и обращается теперь уже ко всей команде: — Итак, девочки, хоть игра ваша и оставляет желать лучшего, первый матч в сезоне у нас уже завтра.

— Да ладно вам, Станислав Саламович, — предпринимает попытку возразить Денис, — мы же хорошо сегодня отыграли!

— С этим не спорю. Но мне не нужно, чтобы вы играли хорошо, Черышев, — щурит карие глаза Черчесов, — мне нужно, чтобы вы играли отлично. Смекаешь?

— _Sí, entrenador_ *, — отвечает Денис, понуро опустив голову. Черчесов усмехается.

— _Энтренадор_ , надо же, — фыркает он. — Так на чем я там… Ах! В общем. Грузить вас тем, насколько сильный у нас соперник, я не буду. Мои установки вы знаете — победа и только победа, это ясно?

— Так точно, товарищ капитан, — отвечают парни в унисон. Станислав Саламович довольно кивает.

— Отлично. Раз так, решаем пару организационных вопросов, и задерживать вас я больше не смею. Итак, первоочередное: стартовый состав. Уже определен, список висит в раздевалке. Зачитывать не буду — увидите. Второе, — тут Черчесов ныряет рукой в карман спортивной олимпийки. — В связи с тем, что некто Широков, занимавший пост капитана команды последние два года, скоропостижно защитил диплом и выпустился из нашего славного учебного заведения к чертям собачьим, команде срочно нужен тот, кто займет это почетное место.

Тренер обводит вмиг оживившихся ребят хитрым взглядом.

— А что, уже есть кандидатура? — любопытствует Антон, горящими от предвкушения глазами гипнотизируя мужчину.

— Мелочь не рассматривается, — фыркает Кокорин, за что тут же получает болезненный тычок от Дениса, а укоряющий взгляд — от Игоря.

— Так, Кокорин, отставить травлю, — шикает на него Черчесов, и Саша вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте, мол, не претендую даже.

— Так кто капитанить-то в итоге будет? — раздается из толпы голос Лёши, пытающегося растормошить попутно надувшегося на весь свет брата. Черчесов, покачав головой из стороны в сторону задумчиво, по обыкновению напускает на себя дохера загадочный вид и, погладив усы — на удачу, очевидно, — выуживает из кармана капитанскую повязку.

— А кто поймает — тот и будет капитаном, — смеется он и кидает ее прямо в толпу. Хотя, Артёму кажется, что целится он точно ему в еблет, не иначе — правда, Дзюба слишком поздно это понимает. А когда понимает, что ярко-зеленая вещица вот-вот угодит прямо в него, только жмурится крепко, готовясь принять удар. Только удара так и не следует.

Артём открывает глаза, изумленно глядя на перехватившего повязку у самого его лица Акинфеева.

Ебать-колотить, откуда он тут взялся?!

— Игоря-ян! — улюлюкает толпа оживленно, одновременно выжидающе косясь на Черчесова, мол, что, правда Акинфеева, игравшего в основе только раз, поставите?

— Молодец, Акинфеев, — хвалит вратаря Станислав Саламович и поворачивается к застывшему, как олень в свете фар, Артёму. — А тебя, Дзюба, с такой реакцией даже на скамейку запасных пускать не стоило бы. Но целился я в тебя, поэтому, Игорь, будь добр, передай повязку этому обалдую.

— Мне? — Артём вертит головой, думая, очевидно, что просто неправильно все понял. В конце концов, у Черчесова тут каждый второй — обалдуй. Но Саламыч, закатив глаза — так, что только белки видно и было, — в ответ принимается недовольно ворчать.

— Я что, как-то непонятно изъясняюсь? Так вы скажите мне — я обязательно исправлюсь! Буду говорить так доходчиво, что мама не горюй! — возмущается он. Команда единодушно качает головой.

— Думаю, они и так отлично вас понимают, — усмехается наблюдающий за всем происходящим со стороны Сергей Игнашевич, помогающий Черчесову нянчиться с этим детским садом. На полставки, разумеется. На большее он ни за какие коврижки не согласится.

Себе дороже.

— А мне вот кажется, что нет, — продолжает сокрушаться Черчесов, сжигая Артёма взглядом. Артёма, который смотрит на протягивающего ему повязку Игоря, как баран на новые ворота. — Дзюба, если ты не хочешь…

— Хочет, — отвечает за него Акинфеев громко, а затем, понизив тон до шепота, шипит: — Возьми ты уже эту чертову повязку, Артём!

И тут Дзюбу, наконец, прошибает. Черчесов только что назначил его капитаном команды на завтрашнюю игру, и он, долбоебище, в шаге от того, чтобы просрать предоставленный шанс. А все почему?

Потому что Игорь рядом, и у него, _влю-прости-господи-бленного_ дурака, опять отключились мозги.

— Хочу, — наконец, говорит Артём уверенно и хватается за повязку. — Просто не ожидал, что вы меня капитаном назначите.

— Ну-ну, — щурится Черчесов, и у Тёмы на какую-то долю секунды в голове возникает совершенно абсурдная мысль, что тренер обо всех его душевных муках прекрасно _осведомлен_. Впрочем, покидает его голову она почти сразу же, как Станислав Саламович отворачивается. — Что до тебя, Игорь, капитанить я тебя, может быть, и не поставлю, но без маленькой награды тоже оставить не могу. Так что завтра выходишь на старте.

— Я? — удивляется Акинфеев, не думавший даже, что будет стоять на воротах уже в первой же игре. От неожиданности он даже не обращает внимания, что так и держится за протянутую им же Артёму капитанскую повязку.

— Нет, ну это либо они дураки, либо я правда как-то не так изъясняюсь, — взмахивает руками Черчесов раздосадовано, поворачиваясь к Игнашевичу. Помощник тренера громко смеется.

— Извините, Станислав Саламович, — тут же исправляется Игорь. Искоса наблюдающий за ним Дзюба отмечает, что он даже вытянулся по стойке смирно в этот момент. — Сделаю все возможное.

— Мне не надо возможное, Игорь, — говорит тренер серьезно, — мне невозможное нужно. Понял?

Вратарь уверенно кивает, и Черчесова такой ответ, кажется, полностью устраивает. Он еще раз обводит команду, замеревшую в ожидании дополнительных указаний, после чего машет рукой.

— Последнее, что скажу, прежде чем отпустить, — говорит он, — отдохните как следует. Завтра вы все должны быть в форме.

Черчесов косится на зевающего Головина и вздыхает.

— Не смею больше задерживать, — добавляет он напоследок и, помахав подопечным на прощание, удаляется восвояси. Команда принимается возбужденно гудеть, обсуждая и завтрашний матч, и два неожиданных, хоть и весьма закономерных, назначения, и собственные шансы попасть в основной состав. Молчат только Игорь с Артёмом, все так и держащие вдвоем одну несчастную повязку.

Новоизбранный капитан и вратарь, который вот-вот должен будет отыграть свой первый _серьезный_ матч.

Артём медленно переводит взгляд на их соприкасающиеся пальцы и почти задыхается от осознания.

Но первым в себя приходит все-таки Игорь — как самый здравомыслящий в их тандеме.

— Поздравляю, — говорит он искренне, опуская руку. — Думаю, из тебя отличный капитан выйдет.

— Спасибо, — так же искренне отвечает Дзюба, впервые за полторы недели глядя Игорю прямо в глаза. Акинфеев, немало удивленный такой резкой перемене, хмурится, но кивает.

— До завтра, — бросает вратарь уже на ходу. Артём рассеянно кивает в ответ — Игорь этого, правда, уже не видит — и, переведя взгляд на повязку в руке, думает.

Нет, все-таки тесный физический контакт с Игорем — это охуенно.

***

Спорить с Сашей — самоубийство. Выйти из спора с Кокориным победителем практически нереально — «практически», потому что случай был, но подробностей никто, правда, не знает, — а проигрыш в таком азартном деле равносилен веку унижений и страданий.

Потому что фантазия у Сашки будь здоров, и желания он выдает…креативные.

С креативностью лучшего друга Тёма знаком не понаслышке — в конце концов, больше всего от нее страдал именно он. За четыре года дружбы что ему только ни приходилось делать, чтобы отработать свой проеб перед Кокориным — не спрашивайте, он все равно не скажет, — и этого, наверное, должно было хватить, чтобы дойти до мысли, что спорить с Саней нельзя — себе дороже.

Но у Дзюбы, очевидно, функции «учиться на собственных ошибках» в принципе не предусмотрено.

Да, вы правильно все поняли — он _проспорил._ Опять.

— Не, ну как так-то? — сокрушается Артём, глядя на довольную Сашину рожу. — Я был уверен, что все выгорит!

— Увы и ах, мой дорогой, — тянет Кокорин сладко. Трущийся неподалеку Смолов, стягивая пропахшую потом футболку, усмехается.

— Ничему, дурак, не учишься, — комментирует он. Саша заходится в диком смехе, когда в Федора прилетают грязные Артёмовы носки. — Ебанулся, что ли?

— Заткнись, Смол, — бурчит Дзюба мрачно и поворачивается к возмутительно довольному другу. — Ну, не томи уж. Чего душенька твоя черная желает в этот раз?

Кокорин чешет подбородок задумчиво.

— Хм-м-м, не знаю даже… — говорит он, глядя на натягивающего джинсы Артёма хитро. Федор хмурится, когда замечает пляшущих в глазах Сашки бесенят, предчувствуя грядущий пиздец.

— Ой, да не ло…

— Хочу, чтоб ты Игорька поцеловал, — Тёма даже договорить не успевает, а Кокорин уже выносит вердикт. Федя смотрит на до смерти перепуганного Дзюбу с львиной долей жалости — сам Смолов оказался посмекалистей Сашки, только что отправившего друга почти на верную смерть. Пусть и фигурально выражаясь.

— _Чего_ ты хочешь? — переспрашивает Артём тупо, хотя и услышал все великолепно с самого начала. Но верить в то, что лучший друг может быть настолько жестоким, не хочется, и Дзюба до последнего верит, что просто ослышался.

Надежда, как говорится, умирает последней.

— Чмокни Игоря, — повторяет Саша терпеливо. — Или у тебя какие-то с этим проблемы?

— Да чего ты пристал к нему с Игорем, — как бы невзначай говорит Смолов, но Саня смиряет его таким убийственным взглядом, что сразу становится ясно — операция по спасению утопающего заранее обречена на провал.

— Помнится, ты мне обещал как-то, — продолжает Кокорин, упорствуя, — что непременно его поцелуешь. Так что ничего сверхъестественного я с тебя не требую, правда же? Лишь исполнить данное мне обещание.

Артём смотрит на такого серьезного Сашу и поверить никак не может, что все это сейчас с ним происходит. Дзюба клянет себя и за длинный язык, и за бездумное решение в очередной раз впутаться в спор, выиграть который у него с самого начала шансов не было. Перепадает тут же и Кокорину с его извращенной фантазией, хорошей, когда это совсем не нужно, памятью и тотальным непониманием сложившейся ситуации, и Смолову, которому перепасть, если подумать, не должно было вовсе.

_«Мог бы понастойчивее меня выгораживать!»._

_«Действительно? Мог ли?»._

Нет, не мог. Потому что, если Саша что-то для себя решил, его уже не переубедить. А Саша решил — невероятно твердо, отчего-то крайне упорно стоя на своем.

— Ну что ты, какие проблемы, Кокош? — выдавливает из себя Артём и улыбается кисло. — Никаких проблем. Сделаю, раз уж душенька твоя черная того желает.

— Вот и чудесно, — улыбается Саша довольно и кидает на Смолова полный триумфа взгляд. Федя закатывает глаза.

— Удачи, Дзю, — говорит он, впихивая правую ногу в кроссовок, и встает с места. Подойдя к Артёму, он, сочувствующе вздохнув, хлопает форварда по плечу. — Она тебе, думаю, очень понадобится.

— Спасибо, Смол, — бормочет Дзюба в ответ, глядя исподлобья на отвернувшегося к своему шкафчику друга. Да уж, что ни говори, а Федор, как и всегда, впрочем, чертовски прав.

Удача Артёму ох как понадобится.

***

Артём ненавидит свою жизнь. Без шуток. Эта мразота словно испытывает его на прочность, честное слово!

С одной стороны его зажимает универ. И научник с этим дипломом. _«Неужели вы собираетесь писать его за четыре месяца до сдачи, Дзюба?»._ А за четыре дня не хотите ли?

С другой стороны — футбол, который Артём ни за какие коврижки не бросит. Но расписание матчей турнира словно сам Черт составлял, не иначе, поставив все важные матчи так, что уже тренировки Станислав Саламович назначал в одно время с не менее важными парами, которые нападающий, как ни хотел, пропускать не мог. Чередовать все это дело не получалось, жить и дышать — получалось, но с трудом. Плюхаясь вечером в кровать, донельзя уставший Дзюба вот уже которую ночь думает о том, что вероятность дожить до конца семестра стремительно близится к нулю.

Ну и, наконец, с третьей стороны его прессует Игорь. И Сашка, который с невероятным напором настаивает на своем. Ну, и наблюдающий за разворачивающейся комедией — или трагедией, называйте, как хотите — Федя, только и делающий что тяжело вздыхающий да бросающий в Тёмину сторону сочувствующие взгляды. Так, за компанию, очевидно. Смолов хоть и не виноват ни в чем — хотя, это, конечно, тот еще вопрос, — но Тёме с каждым днем все больше и больше хочется послать нахуй, вслед за Кокориным, так сказать, и его.

А жизнь нахуй он уже давным-давно послал.

— Так, девочки, минуту внимания.

Артём поднимает голову и удивленно моргает, глядя на вставшего на противного болотного цвета скамейку прямо в уличных ботинках. В голове возникает до абсурда глупая мысль, что это негигиенично — они же на этой самой скамейке в трусах одних сидят! — да и вообще некрасиво как-то, но он вовремя прикусывает язык, сдерживая порыв сказать это все вслух.

— Ну чего опять «девочки», Станислав Саламович? — возмущается Антон — безуспешно, правда. Черчесов тут же пресекает попытки бунта.

— Отставить разговоры, — рявкает он, переводя взгляд на младшего Миранчука. — А ты, Алексей, если еще раз попытаешься поднять бунт на корабле…

— Вообще-то, я — Антон, — бурчит Миранчук недовольно, но стоит ему поймать немигающий взгляд тренера на себе, поежившись, он добавляет: — Но могу быть и Лёшей…

— Если ты закончил препираться, — спустя мгновение продолжает Черчесов, — я все-таки договорю. Не мне вам говорить, как важен для нас всех этот матч. Вы и сами все прекрасно знаете. Да, соперники у нас сегодня будь здоров, но это не значит, что шансов нет совсем. Покуда вы готовы рвать глотки за победу, шансы у нас есть. И большие.

— Вы что, только что сказали, что верите в нас? — вновь поднимает голову Антон, хитрюще улыбаясь.

— Миранчук, мать твою за ногу, — закатывает глаза Саламыч. И судя по виду, он всего в секунде от того, чтобы слезть со скамейки и надрать Антону — и Лёше заодно — зад. Миранчуки уже готовятся бежать, бочком пробираясь к выходу, но в последний момент взгляд Черчесова смягчается, и он говорит серьезно: — Конечно, я в вас верю. Что за вопросы у тебя такие глупые?

— О-ой, Станислав Саламыч, — умиленно вздыхает Антон. Парни переглядываются, пряча улыбки, а Черчесов, глядя на все это вышедшее из-под контроля мракобесие, качает головой.

— Нет, ну посмотрите-ка на них, а, — ворчит он, слезая со скамейки. — Как на комплименты напрашиваться — так это они самые первые, а как пахать, чтоб эти самые комплименты заслужить…

— Ну, Станислав Саламыч, — влезает Артём, — ну что вы в самом деле! Как будто не знаете, что мы вашу похвалу очень ценим и за нее хоть звезду с неба вам достанем. Правда, парни?

Ребята согласно гудят, и Черчесов, изо всех сил пряча улыбку, отмахивается.

— Ну-ну, — ворчит он — скорее, для вида, — посмотрим. Закругляемся со сборами, звезды мои, через десять минут начинаем. Все готовы побеждать?

Раздевалка взрывается согласными возгласами и смехом, и тренер, наконец, позволяет себе довольно улыбнуться, не без гордости глядя на своих подопечных.

— Вот и отлично, — басит он, скрываясь в тени коридора. Большая часть команды почти сразу же следует за ним. В раздевалке остаются три калеки, среди которых, к большому Тёминому сожалению, и Игорь. Со своими этими гетрами…сексуальными.

То есть пурпурными!

Артём, признаться честно, до последнего надеется, что Акинфеев не изменит себе и на старт уйдет одним из самых первых. Но в этот раз он отчего-то медлит — очевидно, думает Артём, боги совсем от него отвернулись, — возится сначала с этими развратными, мать их, гетрами, а потом не может разобраться со шнурком. Ну натурально издевается, не иначе! И Дзюбу это до того злит, что он, сам не до конца зашнуровав бутсы, резко встает с лавки, твердо намеренный уйти первым. Раз уж Акинфеев сам не хочет делать этот шаг.

Но у самой двери путь ему преграждает Саша.

~~Хуяша, блять.~~

— Артём, — говорит Кокорин, выразительно глядя на друга. И Артёма буквально разрывает от беспомощности. Он готов Сане в глаз заехать. Или в ноги упасть и молить о пощаде. Поэтому что все это медленно, но верно превращается в чертову _пытку_ , и Дзюба устал это терпеть.

— Саш, ну давай не сейчас, — Артём не просит и не требует — он скулит жалобно, умоляя над ним сжалиться. Но Кокорин непреклонен.

Артём глядит на копающегося в шкафчике Смолова, ставшего за последние несколько недель Тёминой тенью, загнанно-загнанно, ища поддержки. Но Федор лишь жмет плечами, не в силах помочь.

И Артём это знает.

— Игорь, — говорит Дзюба громко, не оборачиваясь даже. Боится. До смерти.

— Да? — раздается спокойный ответ, и Артём, закрыв глаза и сосчитав медленно до пяти про себя, поворачивается резко, готовый лицом к лицу встретиться с самым большим своим страхом.

~~Вот у всех страхи как страхи, а у _его страха_ симпатичное лицо и пиздец какие глаза красивые.~~

— Ой, Федь, а у тебя пластыря, случайно, нет? — Кокорин спешит к Феде, напрочь игнорируя осуждающий взгляд последнего.

— Вряд ли, — отвечает он бесстрастно. Саша хмурится.

— Точно? Может быть, все-таки посмотришь?

— Я же говорю… — начинает было Федор, но Саша крепко хватает друга за руку и, пронзительно заглянув Смолову в глаза, чеканит:

— Пожалуйста.

Федя, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну, что ж, давай посмотрим.

Пока парочка усиленно делает вид, что копошится в Федоровой сумке, Артём, тяжело сглотнув вязкую слюну — он надеется, что подавится ей, и делать _этого_ ему все-таки не придется, — в два огромных шага преодолевает разделяющее их с вратарем расстояние, сталкиваясь с Игорем почти нос к носу.

— Ты чего? — удивляется Игорь, не ожидавший очередного резкого скачка от беготни этой непонятной, которую Тёма устроил, к бесстыжему, хоть и родному до боли, нарушению его личных границ.

— Игорь, — повторяет Дзюба, как заведенный, — я… То есть… Игорь.

— Да, так меня зовут, — кивает Акинфеев медленно. Со стороны смоловского шкафчика раздается сдавленный смешок.

— Я знаю. У тебя очень красивое имя, — говорит Артём, ставя Акинфеева в полнейший тупик. Замешательство на чужом лице внезапно оказывает целебное действие на тараканов в Артёмовой голове, и он, решив не давать вратарю шанса опомниться, бойко продолжает: — Знаешь, я тут подумал… Мы ведь уже на той стадии отношений, когда, эм…пора бы совершить, как бы это… Слюнообмен?

Совпадение или нет, но именно в эту секунду на Сашу и Федю нападает приступ дикого кашля.

— Слюнообмен… — повторяет Игорь тупо, глядя на Артёма так, словно не понимает — шутит тот или нет. Хотя почему «словно»? Он и не понимает.

Он вообще мало что понимает.

— Да, — кивает Дзюба так уверенно, как только может в данной ситуации. Игорь все еще смотрит на нападающего, как на самого большого в мире дурака, а потом изрекает вдруг невероятно спокойно и невозмутимо:

— Ну, я могу в тебя плюнуть, если хочешь.

Даже громкий хлопок железной двери шкафчика не заглушает истеричных рыданий Александра Кокорина.

— Блин, парни, вы где там… — в раздевалке возникает лохматая голова Сашки Головина. Он удивленно переводит взгляд с одной парочки на другую, силясь понять, какого лешего у них тут происходит. Но сходу сказать сложно, поэтому он меняет постановку вопроса и тянет вкрадчиво: — А чего это у вас здесь происходит?

— Ничего, — тут же отвечает Артём, — совсем ничего.

— Но как же…

— _Ничего,_ — повторяет нападающий уверенно, усиленно делая вид, что щеки его не пылают так, что видно, наверное, астронавтам из космоса. Он смотрит на Игоря — что называется, напоследок, — прежде чем позорнейшим образом трусливо…сбежать.

Ну, Кокорин, погоди.

***

Этот матч Артём отыгрывает так, как будто это последняя игра в его жизни. Накопившимся за эти недели — _месяцы_ — напряжению и злости Артём дает выход на поле, становясь самой что ни на есть настоящей машиной для убийств. Никто, наверное, даже и не знал, что он умеет _так_ играть — Тёма, честно говоря, и сам понятия не имел до этого матча. Не думал даже, что когда-нибудь на полном серьезе оформит хет-трик в чужие ворота.

Не удивительно совсем, что с поля его чуть ли не на руках уносят.

— Ну, Артём! Ну, даешь! — улыбается Черчесов во все тридцать два — редкое явление, сродни полету кометы, не иначе. Да и сам Дзюба лыбится так, что щеки сводит. Ощущения такие, словно ему счастье по венам пустили, восторг накрывает с головой. Таким счастливым и довольным Тёма себя уже давно не чувствовал, для полной картины не хватает только Игоря рядом.

Стоит об этом подумать, как вместо восторга на нападающего накатывает волна тревожности.

_«Давно не виделись, красотка. Я не скучал»._

Артём вертит головой активно, выискивая второго героя дня среди толпы празднующих товарищей. Акинфеев тоже сегодня отличился: двумя шикарными сейвами и невероятным образом отбитым пенальти. Два супермена их команды — Акинфеев и Дзюба.

Прям постирония какая-то.

Но в отличие от нападающего, которого в раздевалку буквально на руках затащили, Игорь умудрился куда-то запропаститься сразу после финального свистка, в общем месте сбора так и не объявившись.

— Отличная работа, парни, — вещает Черчесов — с той же самой скамейки, к слову, — искренне нахваливая всех и каждого. — Вы все — большие молодцы, что бы я там ни говорил. Но ты, Дзюба, старика сегодня прям-таки особо порадовал, честное слово. А Игорь уж…

Тренер пробегает взглядом по присутствующим, выискивая вратаря.

— А Игорь где? — удивляется Станислав Саламович.

— Да вот сами найти не можем, — отвечает за всех Смолов, выразительно глядя на замеревшего неловко Тёму. — Хорошо спрятался, зараза.

— Ах, вот как, — качает головой Черчесов и спрыгивает со скамьи. — Ну, если увидите, передайте, чтоб ко мне зашел. Нам, вратарям, обсудить есть что.

С этими словами — предварительно еще раз всех поздравив и расхвалив — мужчина бодро удаляется восвояси, предоставляя команде простор для гуляний. И парни с удовольствием пользуются предоставленным шансом: раздевалка еще долго гудит и сотрясается от громких возгласов и смеха. Расходиться все начинают, дай бог, минут сорок спустя, договорившись перенести празднование к Миранчукам в блок. Артём собирается уходить одним из последних — в компании Кокорина и Смолова, само собой.

— Парни, вы идите, я догоню, — говорит Дзюба, копошась в сумке в поисках правого щитка. Парочка кивает и, воодушевленно переговариваясь, оставляет Артёма одного.

Правда, в одиночестве он пребывает ненадолго.

— Артём.

Нападающий подпрыгивает от неожиданности, больно ударяясь о железную створку шкафчика, куда он переместился в поисках потерянного щитка. Перед глазами пляшут звезды и галактики, но это нисколько не мешает Дзюбе развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, второй раз за день лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с Акинфеевым.

— Вот и нашлась пропажа, — говорит Тёма, потирая ушибленное место, свалившимся на голову щитком. Судя по всему, будет шишка. — Тебя Черчесов искал.

— Я знаю, — кивает Игорь и, не глядя бросив вратарские перчатки на скамейку, идет прямо на Артёма, пугая того до полуобморочного состояния.

Ну вот какого черта ему нужно, а?

— Ну, раз знаешь, то чего не у него еще? — спрашивает Дзюба, бочком пытаясь пробиться к выходу. Но вратарь довольно быстро опознает чужие намерения, тут же отрезая Тёме все пути к отступлению. Что же, поговорить им сегодня, очевидно, все же придется.

— Потому что с тобой нам поговорить надо в первую очередь, — словно прочтя его мысли, отвечает Акинфеев. Он складывает руки на груди, и это придает ему такой безапелляционный вид, что Дзюба понимает — точно придется.

— О чем?

Понимать он, может, и понимает, но это не значит, что он перестанет строить из себя дурачка.

— Брось, Тём, — Артём вздрагивает от этого ехидного _«Тём»_ , слетевшего с блядски красивых, как и их обладатель, губ. — Ты все прекрасно знаешь.

— Знаю, — кивает нападающий согласно, — и предлагаю забыть все это, как страшный сон. Договорились?

— Хуй тебе, — чеканит Акинфеев, безжалостно руша все Тёмины надежды в одночасье. — Никто из нас не выйдет отсюда, пока мы не поговорим.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Артём. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Почему ты от меня бегать начал?

Дзюба крепко задумывается, прежде чем дать Игорю ответ на этот вопрос. А правда, почему?

_«Испугался»._

Чего?

_«Чувств собственных, дуралей. Неужто забыл уже?»._

Да какой там…

— Не хотел доставлять тебе неудобств своим крайне навязчивым обществом, — изрекает, наконец, Тёма задумчиво. У Игоря от такого ответа глаза на лоб чуть не лезут.

— Мне? — фыркает он. — Так не хотел доставлять мне неудобств, что сегодня полез ко мне со своим _слюнообменом?_

— Мы с Саней поспорили, — жмет плечами нападающий, надеясь только, что выглядит это все хоть немного естественнее, чем совсем бездарная актерская игра. — Ничего личного, Игорь.

Акинфеев на мгновение зависает. Артём терпеливо ждет, когда вратарь переварит поступившую информацию — и, возможно, возненавидит на всю оставшуюся жизнь за это, — чтобы выбраться наконец-таки из этой страшной ловушки, в которую его так беспощадно загнал Игорь.

— Поспорили, значит? — тянет Акинфеев, словно каждую букву на вкус пробует, глядя на Тёму крайне задумчиво. — Жаль.

И тут Игорь отступает, давая-таки Дзюбе возможность вырваться. Или делая вид, потому что последняя фраза пульсирует в голове у форварда, вызывая целую гамму смешанных чувств. Что значит «жаль»? Что, блять, это значит?

Само собой, даже имея возможность уйти, Артём теперь уже _добровольно_ остается. Раз уж это единственный шанс мало-мальски все понять.

— В каком смысле «жаль»? — осторожно интересуется Артём, внимательно наблюдая за малейшей сменой эмоций на лице вратаря. Как в старые добрые, а?

— В прямом, — жмет Игорь плечами донельзя бесстрастно, вызывая по традиции внутри нападающего целую бурю раздражения. — Я-то думал…

— Что ты думал? — Дзюба почти рычит, разозленный тем, что каждое, еб твою мать, слово ему приходится буквально клещами вытаскивать. Где-то на краю сознания возникает мысль, что этого Игорь и добивается, что он, Артём, действует точно по хитрому акинфеевскому плану. Но чувства в характере Артёма всегда доминировали над разумом, поэтому он, ни на секунду не задумываясь даже, с головой ныряет в эту пучину.

— Что, возможно, твои действия были продиктованы… Не знаю, — Игорь театрально вздыхает. — Твоей ко мне симпатией?

Эти слова для Дзюбы, честно говоря, становятся настоящей неожиданностью. Это что же получается… Игорь с самого начала все знал? Или ему кто-то рассказал об этом? И если да, то кто это мог быть?

— С-симпатией? — выдавливает из себя Тёма через силу. Запал его, конечно же, как по волшебству, испаряется, оставляя после себя лишь смятение и жуткий испуг. — С ч-чего ты это взял?

— Не знаю, — жмет Акинфеев плечами. — Наверное, надеялся на взаимность.

Надеялся на взаимность. Надеялся… _Чего?_

— Но раз нет, — Игорь драматически закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая, — то не смею больше…

— Нет, погоди!

И Игорь останавливается. Действительно останавливается, будто бы только этого от Артёма и ждал.

 _«Конечно, он этого ждал, дурень. Он, в отличие от тебя, умеет_ думать _»._

О, ну конечно. Конечно. Игорь _действительно_ подстроил все так, чтобы вывести Артёма на определенную реакцию. _На ту самую_ , которую Дзюба, прямо как по сценарию, сейчас ему и выдал. Артём внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что все это до жуткого напоминает ему первые годы их знакомства, когда он, еще зеленый второкурсник, пытался развести на эмоции не в меру серьезного Игорька, выжать из него ту самую, нужную ему реакцию.

А теперь то же самое делает Игорь. И, надо сказать, получается у него гораздо лучше, чем у Тёмы в свое время.

— Что такое, Артём? — спрашивает Акинфеев равнодушно, и Артём _видит_ , он наконец _видит_ то, что не мог разглядеть в Игоре годами. _Эмоции_ , из-за которых это все и началось. _Эмоции_ , которые, вообще-то, всегда лежали на поверхности.

— Так что там…по слюнообмену? — спрашивает Артём смущенно. Игорь удивленно вскидывает брови.

Повторять дважды ему не приходится.

***

Если честно, Саша чувствует себя паршиво. Да, у него ушло много времени, чтобы это понять — а у Смолова ушло много сил, чтобы это в бестолковую кокоринскую голову вдолбить, — но факт остается фактом — Сашке паршиво.

Вспоминая загнанный взгляд лучшего друга, Кокорин вдруг понимает, что, пожалуй, действительно перегнул палку. Не стоило ему так наседать на поцелуе с Игорем, с которым у Тёмы, к слову, в последнее время и так все не слава богу. А теперь-то, наверное, уж и подавно. А все из-за кого? Из-за него, долбоеба вселенского.

Идея поговорить с Акинфеевым на счет случившегося в раздевалке приходит тогда, когда они с Федором уже выходят за пределы стадиона. Возвращаться Саше, конечно, лень безумно — да и Игорька он, возможно, не найдет даже, — но для себя он твердо решает хотя бы попытать удачу, а потому, объяснив ситуацию оживившемуся Смолову, возвращается в здание. Найдет он вратаря сегодня или нет — не важно, но так или иначе он с ним обязательно поговорит. Объяснит ситуацию, приукрасит и, если надо будет, соврет, где придется, но Дзюбу в глазах Игорька оправдает.

Стоит Кокорину об этом подумать, как из-за угла возникает донельзя довольный Акинфеев.

Как говорится, вспомни солнце…

— О, Игорь, тебя-то я и ищу, — тут же преграждает вратарю путь Саша. — Поговорить надо.

— Это может чуть-чуть подождать? — интересуется Акинфеев светски. — Меня Саламыч искал, надо подойти.

— Ох, — выдыхает Сашка, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Порешав, что, если отложить разговор ненадолго, ничего плохого не произойдет, он согласно кивает. — Да, без проблем.

Игорь улыбается довольно своими до странного припухшими губами и почти уже скрывается за следующим поворотом, как Кокорин спохватывается вдруг, окликнув:

— Стой! А ты где был-то?

— А, да там у Артёма губы потрескались, — объясняет Акинфеев буднично, словно это совершенно обыкновенное дело. — Пришлось немного помочь.

— А, — улыбается Сашка, — хорошо.

Игорь довольно кивает и удаляется-таки восвояси. Кокорин смотрит ему вслед еще какое-то время…

— Погоди-ка…**

До него вдруг доходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sí, entrenador (исп.) — Да, тренер.  
> **All the credit to fortwood за блестящий, хоть и немного переделанный, кусочек диалога, который должен был стоять в описании (и до которого я бы ни за что не доперла сама): https://m.vk.com/wall-135026111_24429  
> А вообще, я все слила, я знаю. Извините ((


	4. P.S.

— Так ты что же, с самого начала знал все?

Федор смотрит на мечущегося по пропахшей носками и мужским одеколоном раздевалке Кокорина невероятно флегматично. Будь тут, кроме них двоих, еще кто-то, так спокойно он на происходящее вряд ли бы отреагировал. Но в раздевалке Саша с Федей остались одни, поэтому в истерике Кокорин бьется в гордом одиночестве.

— Знал, — кивает Федя равнодушно, делая вид, что листает ленту в инстаграме, а на деле наблюдая исподтишка за мерящим шагами небольшое — для толпы взрослых парней так вообще крохотное — помещение с полуспущенными штанами Сашей.

— И молчал? — по-новой возмущается Кокорин. Лицо его пылает от переполняющего его искреннего негодования, и Федя, глядящий на все это вот теперь уже в открытую, не сумев сдержаться, фыркает сдавленно.

Что, само собой, злит бушующего нападающего только больше.

— Тебе еще и смешно? — взмахивает руками он, больно ударяя себя ладонью по ляхе — след от руки на ней алеет еще долго. Смолов в ответ на все это хохочет уже в открытую. — Да перестань ты!

— Бля, Саш, если бы я только мог, — кряхтит Федор, схватившись за живот.

— Да ты-ы! — продолжает ругаться Кокорин, мало-помалу начиная походить на более истеричную версию Черчесова. В итоге Федя не выдерживает.

— Ой, да сядь ты, а, — говорит он, усаживая друга рядом с собой на лавку. Нет, ну надо же, какое впечатление на Сашку произвела вся эта ситуация — уже несколько дней только об Артёме с Игорем и говорит. — Сильно же тебя жахнуло.

— Удивительно! — язвит Кокорин в ответ. — Я бы на тебя посмотрел, узнай ты обо всем _последним._

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — растягивает губы в улыбке Федор, закидывая руку Сашке на плечо. — Зато какие впечатления на всю жизнь!

— Да ну тебя, — бубнит Александр и скидывает чужую руку грубо. Злость, наконец, уступает место обиде. — Тоже мне, друг называется. Не сказал даже…

— Так я что же, знал?

— В смысле, знал ты или нет? — хмурится Кокорин, поворачиваясь к однокурснику лицом. — Ты ж сам сказал…

— Так то я про Дзюбу, — поясняет Смолов терпеливо, — а Игорь для меня — такой же сюрприз, как и для тебя.

Саша молчит какое-то время, обдумывая, очевидно, какова вероятность, что Смолов опять ему врет — ну, или хотя бы недоговаривает, — но в итоге все-таки сменяет гнев на милость.

— Ну, ладно. Хер с ним, с Игорем, — говорит Сашка. — Но про Артёма ты как узнал?

— Не один ты такой внимательный, Сань, — усмехается Федя, — глупый, может быть, один. Но внимательный…

— Эй! — возмущается Кокорин. Федор смеется.

— Кто ж виноват, что у тебя два плюс два равно три с половиной? — жмет он плечами. — Если бы довел логическую цепочку до конца, тоже бы все понял.

Кокорин обиженно сопит, но спорить больше не берется. Если так подумать, то, действительно, виноватых, кроме него, и нет вовсе.

— Ты Игоря в первый тренировочный день для этого к нему подослал, да? — уточняет Саня, и Смолов ухмыляется довольно, видя огонек любопытства в чужих глазах. — Чтоб убедиться?

— Не, понял я, в какое болото Артёмка угодил, я только потом, после этого уже, — жмет плечами Федя. Саша долго обдумывает полученную информацию и хмурится.

— Погоди, — тянет он, — а зачем ты Игоря тогда подсылал, если не для того, чтобы подтвердить теорию с влю-прости-господи-бленностью?

— А чтоб Дзюба к тебе больше не лип, — отвечает Федор просто, словно это — самая естественная вещь на планете, и Сашка подвисает.

— Не понял, — бормочет он. Смолов лыбится довольно и чмокает Кокорина в светлую макушку.

— Думай, солнце мое, думай, — говорит он нараспев уже из самого коридора. Саня, дрыгаясь, как в припадке, силится натянуть на себя штаны, чтобы пуститься вдогонку.

Получается так себе.

— Подожди! Федя-я! _Федя, блять!_

Федя слушает все это из коридора и улыбается. Федя слышит, как Саша, не удержав равновесие, с глухим «бух» валится на пол, и громко смеется.

Что ж, вот тут, наверное, можно уже и заканчивать. Где тут занавес?


End file.
